Deadly Secrets
by thenextcujo
Summary: *Sequel to Brain Child* The Syndicate is back, and stronger than ever. Can SG-1 survive? *chap 6 up please R&R*
1. Chapter 1: new threats

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jack was casually walking down the corridor, heading to write another godforsaken report, when he passed Konoko's office. Inside, he heard something that made him do a double take. It was the sound of laughter, grunting, and exertion, from two female voices. Oh god, Jack thought, she can't be. But it sure sounds like it. Hmm, Jack pondered, should I look who she it doing it with? Maybe just a peek. Jack, using all of his special ops training, cracked the door and opened it a crack as silently as he could. What he saw when he peered through the crack shocked him more than he could have ever expected. "Konoko?" he exclaimed, "and CARTER!?" Konoko and Sam looked up, Sam a little guiltily. "Jack stepped into the room, "Konoko, I guessed might be, but you Carter, you're a, a gamer?" Jack's gaze swept from Konoko and Sam, who were sitting in separate LAY-Z-BOYS, to the controllers they had in their hands, to the X-Box on the floor, to the big screen TV that sat against the wall. "Konoko, you have some explaining to do!" Jack shouted. "For starters, you get a video game, and you call Carter, not ME?! What the hell were you thinking? And moreover, how the hell did you get all this stuff?"  
  
Konoko shrugged, still focusing on the game, "I dunno, I asked the General."  
  
Jack was on the verge of tears. "Hammond gave you a big screen TV and an X-Box? B-but, you've only been working here for, like, 6 months. This is so unfair!"  
  
"Sir, calm down." Sam said soothingly. "Konoko got all this stuff for a reason."  
  
"What possible reason would warrant all this stuff?" Jack choked out.  
  
"She's expanding her fighting abilities, sir." Sam replied.  
  
Jack looked at the game on the screen. Dead or Alive 3. He scanned the games and DVDs that sat on the floor. The Matrix, Legend of Drunken Master, Bruce Lee Fighting Challenge, and so on. "She's doing it with video games? But those games aren't realistic. No one could do the stuff that they do in those games."  
  
Konoko put up her hand. "I can. Remember, I'm not exactly a run of the mill human being. I picked up a lot of Kung-fu and Ninjitsu from the Matrix and this Dead or Alive game, now I'm working on Drunken Boxing."  
  
Jack looked accusingly at Carter. "And you? What's your excuse?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I'm on break."  
  
"But, you never go on break!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah but before no one had an X-Box in their office."  
  
Jack stepped towards Sam menacingly. "Carter, give me the controller."  
  
"Sir, I'm still playing!"  
  
Jack snorted. "Don't you still have some alien doo-dad to look at?"  
  
Sam grumbled something that sounded a bit like "Jackass" and got out of her chair, handing the controller over to Jack. As Jack was about to make his first attack, "SG-1 report to the briefing room immediately!" sounded over the PA system.  
  
"Sorry sir," Konoko said as she got up, "you'll have to get beat down some other time."  
  
Jack looked suspiciously at the two girls on his team. "When did you two get so sarcastic?"  
  
Konoko shrugged. "I dunno. You should pay more attention, maybe you would have noticed."  
  
"Aw, shut up." Jack replied as he stormed out of the room.  
  
The two girls laughed and followed him out, and up to the briefing room, where they were met by Teal'c, Jonas and a very stern looking General Hammond. "Gentlemen, we have some important news to discuss. It's about the Syndicate."  
  
"Aw, crap." Jack said sullenly. "Konoko looks like you might be able to put that drunken boxing to good use."  
  
Hammond nodded. "The Tok'ra have informed us that the Syndicate has become very strong over the past couple of weeks, taking in new recruits at an alarming rate. The Tok'ra believe that they have upgraded their mind control technology, increasing the speed that they can pump out new soldiers."  
  
Konoko shrugged. "Sir, we suspected that this might happen, why did you call a meeting to talk about what we already knew."  
  
"Konoko, I'm afraid that there's more to it than that." Hammond answered. "It seems that the Syndicate has upgraded their armor as well. They're wearing some kind of partially mechanized suit that increases their strength and speed."  
  
Sam nodded. "Makes sense. They lost the ability to create biological super soldiers, so they're trying to create mechanical ones."  
  
"Now from what the Tok'ra have told us, these suits have been given to most of the soldiers, and they suspect they are powered by naquadah."  
  
"Where did they get enough naquadah for that?" Jonas wondered. "Last we checked they didn't even have enough to power their plasma rifles with."  
  
Hammond shrugged. "They must have found somewhere to mine it."  
  
There is another possibility to consider." Teal'c pointed out. "Is it not possible that the Syndicate has been conquered by a Goa'uld?"  
  
"I won't rule that out." Hammond agreed. "But it seems likely that any Goa'uld would assimilate the Syndicate rather than supply it. Anyway, the Syndicate has a small outpost on P4XJ71. I'm sending you to perform a strike on the outpost. Test the new striker's abilities, but pull out if you have to. Konoko, I know that you're basically superhuman now, but be careful anyways."  
  
Konoko nodded. "Don't worry General, I always am."  
  
Hammond smiled. "Good then, SG-1, you have a go."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the sequel begins. I hope you all like it so far, and I promise lots of cool fighting scenes will follow. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: complications

Chapter 2  
  
Konoko stepped through the Stargate, and it shut closed behind her. She surveyed the landscape in front of her. The Stargate was nestled deep in a mountain range, actually on top of a mountain to be specific. Konoko could see the outpost from a cliff that was close by. It wasn't much more than a backwater research station, really. "Sir," she reported, "looks like this should be a cakewalk. I can only see a couple of strikers with my binoculars, and neither of them seem to be wearing the new armor."  
  
Jack nodded. "Alright, let's get moving kids. And be on the lookout, just because we can't see any strikers doesn't mean there aren't any."  
  
The group trekked down the rough path along the mountain and made a silent approach on the camp. Konoko reached down to the two pistols attached to her thighs, and flicked the safeties off. For the last month, Konoko had given up carrying around the now standard issue plasma rifle, instead choosing to carry two USP tactical pistols with armor piercing ammo, and a zat. She did this because she kept dropping her rifle when she got into hand-to-hand combat, and the Uzi went through ammo too fast. Pulling out one of the powerful pistols, Konoko raised it to a ready position and scanned the camp. The camp consisted of three portable buildings and a hardened bunker position. Now at ground level, Konoko could make out a little more. They were actually three of the old strikers, and she could a couple of scientists working in one of the buildings. Konoko could also see one of the newer strikers. They were covered from head to toe armor the color of gunmetal. The armor wasn't especially thick, in fact in most places it was almost skin tight. Unlike most strikers, who were built like linebackers, these new strikers looked smaller, faster, and in Konoko's opinion, considerably more dangerous.  
  
Jack motioned for her to come over. "You think we can make an ambush work?" he asked.  
  
Konoko nodded. "You, and Teal'c take out the older strikers. Get Sam and Jonas to capture the building. I'll take on the new guy."  
  
Jack nodded and turned to the rest of his team, using hand signals to give direction. Sam and Jonas nodded and moved off into the forest, trying to find a better ambush point. Jack and Teal'c took careful aim, and fired their rifles at the strikers. Both hit their targets squarely in the head, and both strikers dropped without a sound. Their friend, however, made plenty of noise before diving into the hardened position. Konoko took the opportunity to rush out into the clearing, making a beeline for the new striker. She yanked out both of her pistols, and emptied both clips at him. The bullets didn't seem to have much effect. The striker dove sideways, avoiding most of the rounds, and the ones that hit him just made sparks. Konoko holstered her pistols and rushed at her opponent, leaping into the air and channeling her momentum into a powerful flying kick. The striker, however, was ready. He simultaneously spun sideways and thrust his arms into Konoko's leg, sending his spinning to the ground. Although the attack didn't do any harm, it did surprise Konoko. Damn, she thought, with an ordinary striker that kick probably would have finished the fight.  
  
Konoko scrambled to her feet and turned to face the charging striker. He threw a lightning fast punch, one that Konoko wasn't prepared for. The punch, although incredibly fast, was also very powerful. The blow caught her in the chest and knocked her off her feet backwards. She rolled backwards again to stand up, shaken but not hurt.  
  
"Konoko!" Jack shouted from the forest, still engaged with the striker and another that had come out of the barracks, "Put that X-Box to good use!"  
  
Konoko smiled and nodded her thanks, then concentrated on a new fighting style. She took up a lower, more dynamic stance and motioned with her front hand for the striker to attack. He lunged forward, throwing another punch. Konoko blocked it, and with lightning quickness, stepped on the striker's foot to trap him, and then delivered two jabs to his face, the only part left devoid of armor. The striker staggered back, clutching his jaw with one hand. Konoko jumped up and twisted, rotating 360 degrees in the air. As she was turning to face the striker again, she extended her leg in a roundhouse kick. The combined force of the spinning and the powerful kick hit the striker with all the force of a wrecking ball, and sent him flying back and to the side. He hit the ground some ten feet away, then rolled over a few times before coming to a rest on his face. He struggled to get up, but looking at the striker's back, something caught Konoko's eye. There was a glowing green line along his back. Konoko looked closer, and saw that it was the naquadah generator. Konoko rushed over and punted the strikers head, knocking him clean out and probably breaking his jaw. With the striker down and out for the count, Konoko leaned closer and got a good look at the generator. It was encased in a small pack on the back, only a very little bit of it was visible. Konoko reached down and felt around the area. She felt a tiny tab, and pressed it. The flaps covering the generator flipped open and Konoko reached in and pulled the glowing green tube out.  
  
"Hmm, that's odd."  
  
Konoko turned and realized that Sam had walked over to her. "What is it?" Konoko asked.  
  
Sam took the generator, and examined it more closely "This looks just like the generator that comes out of a staff weapon, only bigger."  
  
Konoko shrugged, "Why is that odd? We know that they stole technology from the Goa'uld in the first place."  
  
Sam nodded, "Yeah, but they adapted it. Besides, this is really advanced. We have been working on naquadah generators for years now, and we still haven't even come close to making something like this. It's the reason we have to use naquadria in the Prometheus. If we were to make a generator that puts out this much power, it would be twice as big."  
  
"So how did they make it?" Konoko asked.  
  
Sam shook her head. "You're don't understand. It isn't a question of how did they make it. They can't have made this, I mean it isn't possible. The question is, who's making it for them?"  
  
"I don't have a clue." Konoko answered. "When I escaped, the Syndicate was completely funded and run by the NID. Maybe they stole the technology to produce it?"  
  
"That would be pretty tough. I mean, they would actually have to take down a Goa'uld in a command position. No, someone is supplying him." Sam reasoned.  
  
The girls heard a groan of pain behind them. Konoko smiled. "Why don't we ask him?" she said, jerking her head in the strikers' direction. Konoko took the power cell and walked over to where the striker was lying. She grabbed his arm, and yanked him to his knees. She held the power cell right in front of his face. "Who makes these for you?" she demanded.  
  
The striker looked groggily at the power cell. He shifted his gaze to Konoko, then turned and spit a mouthful of blood and teeth out. "Go to hell."  
  
Konoko looked at Sam, and then sighed. "Listen." she ordered, "I'm gonna cut you a deal. You tell me who's making these cells for you, and you get to keep the remaining teeth you have. You don't tell me, and, well, it might get pretty ugly."  
  
The striker looked coldly at Konoko, his eyes brimming with hatred. "I'll die before I tell you anything, traitor. Torture me all you like."  
  
Konoko sighed, then pulled her zat and fired, knocking the striker out again. "We need to find out what's going on here, and fast." Konoko stated. "These new strikers are tough. I can take on a couple no problem, but you put three or four against me and even I'm going to start having trouble. Did you find anything in the lab?"  
  
Sam grinned. "Just a star chart labeling Syndicate occupied planets."  
  
Konoko rubbed her hands together. "Let's get started then, we have an evil empire to kill."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the SGC can strike back now, but can they deal with the new tougher Syndicate forces? Find out soon! Special thanks to Jonas and Katie B, my best reviewers. You guys are great! 


	3. Chapter 3: mission impossible

Chapter 3  
  
General Hammond turned on the slide projector and flicked to the first slide. The slide slowed an aerial picture taken over what looked like the industrial section of a city. "The Tok'ra have taken some surveillance photos over the planets shown on that map Major Carter found. Of the 5 planets, 4 of them have a negligible Syndicate population. One had a small mining operation, and the other three seemed to be just small outposts. This one, on the other hand, seems to be an industrial center. The city is just factories and laboratories, and it's about 2 miles in diameter. What's surprising is that when the Tok'ra surveyed this planet last year, it was completely bare."  
  
"What do you think? Did the Goa'uld build it then lose it to the Syndicate?" Jack suggested.  
  
Carter shook her head. "Normally, I'd suggest that, but look at the architecture. It's all rectangles and pipes. Not a pyramid in sight. This looks like downtown Chicago, not a Goa'uld city. This is definitely Syndicate work."  
  
"Forgive my bluntness sir," Jack said to Hammond, "but can't we just, blow it up?"  
  
"I've toyed with that idea, along with the idea of sending a strike force through the Stargate, but the defenses are too heavy. The Tok'ra have told me that they also have orbital defenses, making any kind of a strike very difficult. With our resources, I don't think we could mount a feasible assault in any form."  
  
Konoko tilted her head in thought. "Sir, you can't send in a battalion, but what about just one person? What if you just sent me in? I could find a weak point, plant a bomb, and do some damage. It may not shut the place down, but it could hurt them pretty badly."  
  
"But you're forgetting one thing, Konoko." Hammond pointed out, "How do we get you in? The Stargate is right in the center of the city, and will be heavily guarded. There are perimeter defenses around the city too, so you can't just walk in."  
  
Konoko smiled. "I have a solution for that too, sir. Have you ever heard of a wingsuit?"  
  
And so it was that Konoko was on a Tok'ra cargo ship, hovering some 50 miles away and 5 miles above the Syndicate city, in an all black suit that had fabric stretched between her legs and arms, making her look like a giant flying squirrel. Jack walked over holding a case full of equipment. "Okay Konoko, here's a quick run down. You into the city, then use this grappling gun to hook onto a building. Swing to the building, then use these." He handed her a pair of odd-looking jaw like things. "Hook these onto your boots. When you get to the building, jam your foot against the wall and press down on the pedal. The jaws will hydraulically close and clamp into the wall, and you can stand on them. Walk to a window and let yourself in."  
  
Konoko nodded. "No problem. Can you hand me my night vision goggles?"  
  
Jack reached over and grabbed the night vision headset from the table beside him, and handed it to Konoko, who put it into place, but left the goggles up. "One more thing, and you're gonna like these." Jack grinned and pulled out a small tube and a wristwatch. "These little tubes contain a camera and a noise generator. The noise calls the guards, who you can see from this watch. Wait till they've gathered within a few feet of it, then press this button, and the camera will put out a burst of knockout gas."  
  
Konoko nodded and smiled. "Cool, very cool. Anything else?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, your bomb. Carter gave me some mumbo-jumbo about naquadah and yield and that sort of thing. In my terms, arm this thing and it will blow a lot of shit up. When you need a pick up press the other button on the watch and we'll ring you up. Try to leave yourself some time and space for this, and be careful, for cryin' out loud."  
  
Konoko nodded and packed the bomb and other gadgets into her backpack. She walked to the now open door of the cargo ship, pulled on her night vision and oxygen, then jumped out the side. She spread her arms and legs and instantly felt the air catch it, pulling the fabric tight. She dove a bit to pick up speed, then made a beeline for the city in the distance, feeling the air rush over her as she sped towards the distant lights at almost 150 miles per hour. After about twenty minutes of uneventful flying, Konoko was approaching the perimeter defenses. Since she was as quiet as a soaring bird and black in the dead of night, no guards even looked up as she passed over. Konoko flew over the city proper, and then pulled the ripcords on her wrists that released the tension on the wings. Konoko grabbed her grappling gun and took careful aim, waiting until she was low enough. She fired at a venting tube on top of one of the buildings, waiting for the armor-piercing hook to punch through the thick tube before she started to reel in the grappling line. She hooked the line to her belt as she got level with the building, and then braced herself for the landing. She felt the line go tine, and she swung towards the side of the building feet first. She took the landing as quietly as she could, absorbing most of the energy with her legs. Then she pressed her feet into the side of the building and pressed down on the foot pedals. She felt the jaws cut in, and she cut her grappling line, now for all intents and purposes standing on the wall.  
  
Konoko scanned the wall and the ground below her. Good, she thought, looks like I didn't attract much attention. Konoko slowly made her way up the wall to the window some twenty feet above her, and clamping herself down, peeked inside the building. The window let to what looked like an office, one which no one was occupying this late at night. Konoko pulled her hunting knife from her belt, then carefully slid it under the sill, then pried the window open a bit. She reached under and pulled in open the rest of the way, then pulled herself through. Konoko quickly searched the room, making sure no one had noticed her entry. She pulled off her oxygen mask and lifted her night vision goggles, then looked around again. Her first guess was right; this was an office, maybe the foreman's office in a factory. She pulled off all her jump stuff and stowed it in her bag, then pulled out her now silenced USP and crept out of the room. She made her way onto the catwalk that led to the office, and then look below her. The factory was huge, and seemed to produce weapons. She saw several tables that were covered with plasma rifles and Van de Graaf pistols in different steps of completion. Konoko crawled along the catwalk to the stairs that led to the main floor, and then went to the nearest table. The table was covered with plasma rifles, all of them finished, and all of them with what looked like naquadah power cells.  
  
"I don't get it," Konoko muttered to herself, "where are they getting all this naquadah?" Confident that she was alone, Konoko searched the dark room in more detail, and saw exactly what she was looking for, a map of the complex, on one wall. She walked over to it and scanned it for what she was looking for. "Let's see here," she whispered to herself, "weapons is where I am, here's ships, food services, striker factory? That's perfect." Her gaze shifted to the building beside it, and she got an even better idea. The building label was: Heavy arms storage. Konoko memorized the route she would need to take, then made her way to the exit. She stepped out into the night air, and then quickly ducked into the alley behind the building, quickly and quietly heading to her next destination. Konoko stopped and peeked around the next corner, and lucky for her she did. Several guards were standing the street, talking amongst each other. Konoko thought for a moment, then pulled out her knockout camera and stuck it to a wall about face level. She then turned it on and jogged back into the alley, taking refuge behind a wall some 50 feet away.  
  
"Hey, does anyone hear that?" One of the strikers asked.  
  
"Yeah, that kind of, I don't know, humming? What is that?" His friend asked.  
  
"I think it's coming from over there," one of the strikers replied pointing to the alley. "We should go check it out."  
  
The four strikers pulled their weapons and walked into the alley, out of sight of any prying eyes. They found a tiny tube making the noise attached to one of the walls. "What the hell is that?" one of them asked as they all peered closer to get a better look. Suddenly, there was a puff of air that whooshed out. "What was tha..." the striker started to ask as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Konoko stopped to make sure the strikers were all out cold before she moved in the door that they had been standing in front of. The door led into a long, narrow, dark and empty hallway. Konoko made her way towards the door on the other end. As she was about to open it, she heard voices approaching from the other side. Konoko hurriedly glanced around, looking for a place to hide. She finally jumped up as high as she could, then jammed her foot into the wall and jumped again, almost reaching the ceiling. At the peak of her jump, Konoko did the splits, jamming her feet into the walls on either side of her. The pressure held her up at the ceiling. Konoko drew her pistol and waited. The door opened, and two new strikers wearing full armor except their helmets walked through. Konoko waited until they had shut the door behind them, then took careful aim and fired, hitting the first one in the back of the skull. He dropped, and his friend spun around just in time to see Konoko pull the trigger, lodging a .45 caliber bullet in his forehead. Konoko shifted her weight, then pulled in one foot and used the other to flip her around. She backflipped and landing noiselessly on the floor. Konoko grabbed the two armoured figures and pulled them back the other way, out the hall and back into the alley. Once the bodies were disposed of, Konoko ran back down the hall, and opened the door. About ten strikers were waiting on the other side, guns drawn.  
  
"Don't move, bitch." One of them ordered, smirking.  
  
Konoko made her decision. She leveled her pistol and fired, catching the first striker in the teeth. Before the others could react, Konoko dove back through the door to the hallway and leaped back up to her spot on the ceiling. The first guard ran through, and Konoko started firing. These guards however, were wearing their helmets. Konoko emptied the rest of her clip into the first guard, and managed to get one bullet through, it struck him in the shoulder. Konoko dropped from the ceiling and kicked him in the face. Konoko suddenly felt the powerful impact of a foot catching her in the back. The armour enhanced kick sent her flying several feet down the hall, and she landed brutally on the floor. Konoko got up and concentrated, instantly feeling the power from her Chrysalis surging through her veins. A wall of purple energy exploded out of Konoko, and she turned to face her attackers, now bathed in purple light. "Alright boys, show me what you've got." Konoko stated confidently.  
  
One of the guards charged forward, leaping into the air and throwing a powerful jump kick. Konoko yawned, put up one hand, and stopped him dead in the air. She yanked his foot upwards, causing the striker to land hard on his head. Konoko then grabbed his arm and spun him up and around she he was facing her with his back to the wall. She started punching him in the kidneys, denting his armour and making the striker let loose yelps of pain. Konoko finally backed off a step and spun around, channeling her momentum into a spinning kick. The kick hit the striker in the chest, and sent him through the wall. She turned to the rest of the shocked strikers and smiled. "Okay, who's next?"  
  
The suddenly not so confident strikers backed up slowly, and Konoko followed them, walking back out into the room that she had first met them in. Suddenly, Konoko realized her mistake. In the hall, she couldn't be attacked by more than one striker at a time. Now that they were in a large room, they could all come at once. Eight strikers suddenly lunged at Konoko. Konoko leaped straight up several feet, allowing the strikers to collide. She grabbed an overhanging pipe and used it to swing herself a few feet away from the pile-up. Man, what do I do? She thought to herself. What possible fighting style could work for this? Suddenly she remembered a scene from one of the movies she had watched, Legend of Drunken Master. What the hell? She thought, it's worth a shot, I guess. Konoko shifted her weight and lifted her hands into the proper places, then proceeded to stumble awkwardly forward. The strikers froze, watching her drunkenly approaching. Konoko stumbled right over to one and bent forward as though she was going to vomit, then suddenly arched forward even moved and lifted one of her legs all the way behind her, kicking the striker in the face. While still one foot, Konoko straightened up most of the way and threw several jabs that caught the striker in the jaw, dazing him. She then hopped and twisted pulling in her already outstretched leg at the last second for extra speed. She continued to spin and caught the striker in the head with her other leg, twisting his neck and dropping him like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Suddenly, all the strikers who had been frozen up until this point were in motion. One striker threw a powerful punch aimed at Konoko's face. Konoko bent backwards, seemingly off balance, then jumped and kicked the striker in the jaw while doing a backflip. She landed and turned around to face another attacker. He threw a kick, which she stumbled to the left of, almost falling over to that side. She caught herself and moved forward jabbing at the striker's eyes with two outstretched fingers. The guard yelped and closed his eyes while putting his hand in front of his nose. When he felt no contact, he opened his eyes, just in time to see Konoko's fist mere inches from his face. Konoko grabbed the guard's shoulders before he fell. She pushed his down to his knees and then rolled over his back, then used her momentum in a flying kick that caught the alarmed opponent who had been standing behind the first striker. Konoko turned to see a fist flying at her from her left. She pulled back, and fell on her back backwards. The striker who had thrown the punch approached Konoko. From her prone position, she used one leg as a brace in front of the striker's shins, then kicked his knees from behind with the other one. The striker fell on his face, and Konoko lifted her leg and brought it down on the striker's skull, cracking it.  
  
At this point, Konoko was getting pretty tired. Sweat had soaked her, and it was obvious the effort of keeping her Chrysalis working overtime for going on fifteen minutes was taking its toll. Konoko somersaulted backwards, grabbing the Van de Graaf pistol off one of the strikers that she had already downed. She turned and fired at one of the remaining strikers. She hit him three times, and he vanished into thin air. Konoko surveyed the room. Most of the strikers were dead or unconscious. A couple were still twisting in agony on the floor, unable to get up because of injuries or just sheer pain. Konoko turned to look at the last striker in the room. He was shifting from side to side, looking at his fallen comrades.  
  
"St-stay back! I'm warning you!" he shouted.  
  
Konoko observed the striker. He couldn't have been older than twenty, and he was smaller than the rest of them. "I'm going to do you a big favour, buddy." She called, and then she fired one shot at him, knocking him out.  
  
Konoko dropped to her knees, completely exhausted. The purple aura around her quickly faded, and she felt what little strength she had left fading. The sound of one person clapping made her turn around. A man was standing at the door, looking around the room. He wasn't wearing any armour at all, he was just dressed in bland gray fatigues. He looked at Konoko and sneered. "An impressive display. I never thought that anyone, even you would be able to single-handedly beat that many super strikers by them self. Too bad now I have to kill you. It's quite a waste really." He lifted something that looked like a handheld plasma rifle and pointed it at her.  
  
Konoko glanced around the room, taking in the details for the first time. The room was an assembly line for super striker armour, and in the corner were crates of power cells. Konoko reached behind her, cueing the button for ring pickup. She then grabbed the backpack and pulled it around in front of her. She flicked the switch on the bomb, quickly set it for 10 seconds and checked it at the man. He fired in surprise, and missed on his shot, only hitting Konoko in the shoulder. He caught the bag and looked inside, then looked back in shock as he saw the rings descend over Konoko. "No!" he screamed, "NO!"  
  
The last thing Konoko saw before the rings took her away was the bomb start to detonate, the shockwave rippling the wall and tearing the man in half. Then she was aboard the cargo ship. Konoko looked at her badly burned shoulder, then collapsed to the floor, and lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been busy with school and all. And sorry if the fighting scene is a little unclear, drunken boxing is hard to put into words. Thanks, as always to Johan and Katie B. They have always been very encouraging. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4: biker chick

Chapter 4  
  
Konoko opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light that met them. She blinked and then looked around, to see the familiar surroundings of the SGC infirmary. She tried to move, and groaned as she met stiff resistance from her shoulder.  
  
Doctor Frasier walked over to the bed. "Hey," she said, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ungh," Konoko replied, "like I ran a marathon and got hit by a truck at the finish line."  
  
Frasier nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. You were working pretty hard, weren't you? When you got here you were dangerously dehydrated. You must have sweated a gallon, not to mention the burn on your shoulder. If you had been anyone else, there's a good chance you wouldn't be here, you'd be in the morgue."  
  
Konoko shrugged. "Good thing I wasn't someone else then. Can I speak to Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Frasier shrugged. "If you feel up to it. I'll call him to the infirmary."  
  
A few minutes later Jack walked into the infirmary and came over to see Konoko. "Hey, how are you feeling, kid?" he asked.  
  
Konoko shrugged, "Like hell. I called you here to talk about the mission, how much did we accomplish?"  
  
"Well, the bomb did a lot of damage. I figure we probably blew up half the city. The Syndicate has to have felt that." Jack grinned.  
  
Konoko shook her head. "I think we have a problem. The man who shot me, there was something odd about him. Maybe I was just exhausted and delirious, but I would swear that just before he died, his eyes glowed."  
  
Jack's grin instantly faded. "Oh shit, are you serious?"  
  
Konoko nodded. "I'm pretty sure. If the man was a Goa'uld, then we have a real problem. The Syndicate will have basically unlimited resources, and could strike at Earth as many times as it needed to. Call a meeting with the General."  
  
Jack gave Konoko a look that said no. "Rest for now. When you're actually feeling up to it we can have the meeting."  
  
"But I'm fine!" Konoko protested sitting up.  
  
Jack laughed, "Yeah, that's it." Then with one hand, he pushed her back down. He turned and walked back to the door. "Get some sleep, Konoko. Oh and by the way, nice job. You kicked some serious ass down there."  
  
Konoko dropped back onto her pillow, trying to collect her thoughts. Okay, so she had blown up the factory that made the super strikers, along with a bunch of other factories. But if some system lord, or even lesser Goa'uld was providing the Syndicate with resources, that wouldn't make a whole lot of difference. But with Anubis attacking, who could spare the resources? Suddenly, it came to her. She smiled as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Konoko, what information have you got for us?" Hammond asked as he sat down.  
  
"Well sir," she answered, "I believe that the Syndicate is tied to a Goa'uld. The man that shot me, his eyes flashed right before he died. So the question is, who is backing them?"  
  
"With Anubis attacking, who can spare the resources?" Sam inquired.  
  
"That's what I thought to," Konoko replied, "with Anubis attacking the other system lords, who could possibly have resources to give away? We can discount any one minor Goa'uld because they barely have enough resources for themselves, let alone another army. So that means that the only possible backers are a collection of minor Goa'uld or Anubis himself. Since it seems unlikely that a collection of minor Goa'uld would ally, that leaves..."  
  
"Anubis." Jack finished. "Ah crap. That's just perfect, ain't it? The two parties that want us dead the most have teamed up."  
  
"Actually sir, this might work to our advantage." Sam said, her eyes suddenly lighting up.  
  
"Do you have a plan, Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well," Carter reasoned, "we know the standard Goa'uld way of thinking. Any kind of failure by their jaffa results in severe punishment. Any jaffa who is even suspected of thinking of defecting is killed, right Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c nodded. "That is indeed the case, Major Carter."  
  
"Okay, so all we have to do is hand the Syndicate a major, and I mean major, defeat, or convince Anubis that the Syndicate has their own agenda." Carter finished.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, but how do we convince Anubis that the Syndicate isn't just another loyal servant of the Goa'uld?" Jack asked.  
  
Konoko scratched her head. "Well, when I was down there I saw plans for something, I think. It looked like a base, an underground base. I would guess that if it was underground the Syndicate is trying to hide it from Anubis. I don't have a clue where it is though."  
  
"Where might we find out?" the General asked.  
  
"Sir?" Jonas questioned, "Wouldn't any Syndicate forces that are not loyal to the Goa'uld still have contacts on Earth?"  
  
Jack smacked his forehead. "Of course! I bet some of those NID bastards know a thing or two. Carter, you think you could track one down?"  
  
Carter nodded. "Yes sir, I can probably at least give us some leads."  
  
Hammond looked around the table. "I'm charging the five of you with finding and brining in one of those agents. Get me some information, and do it quickly. With Anubis backing the Syndicate, they could grow to unmanageable sizes very soon."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Carter took another sip of coffee and sighed. She had hacked her way into the NID database three hours ago, but she wasn't having any luck finding much information on the Syndicate.  
  
Konoko, who was playing Dead or Alive 3 on the other side of the room, turned around, "Still no luck?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
Carter nodded. "Not yet, but I'm close, I can feel it. If I could just get through this last security barrier. Argh! Stupid computer!"  
  
Konoko looked at the screen. Carter was looking at some hidden pages in the NID website. Suddenly, something on the screen caught her eye. In the very bottom corner of the screen, barely visible, there was a tiny little s. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I've been to absorbed to notice it." Carter replied, scrolling the mouse over it. She was surprised as the mouse turned to a hyperlink connector over it. "What the hell?" Carter clicked on the s, and a new window popped up. On it was information regarding the Syndicate. "I don't believe it!" Sam shouted angrily, "I've been trying to hack in for three hours now and the damn link was right in front of me?!"  
  
"Calm down," Konoko said soothingly, "can you get any information that can help us?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I'll look around. Let's see here, it seems that some of this is a bit outdated. I don't think the NID has total control of the Syndicate anymore, just some splinter cells. Looks like their coordinator or Earth is named Carl Ouster."  
  
"Okay, great!" Konoko said emphatically. "Let's go get him!"  
  
"It's not going to be that easy." Carter replied, "My guess is that we can find him, but he'll know we're coming. We won't be able to just break into his house and take him in the night. We should try and get him from a car. Do you know how to drive?"  
  
Konoko just grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Jaguar that Carter had tagged as Ouster's car drove past the alley Konoko was in, and Konoko pulled down the visor on her helmet. She then started her black Kawasaki Ninja, and floored it, exploding out of the alley onto the deserted street, bathed in circles of yellow from the overhanging streetlights. Konoko shifted, feeling the bike purring between her legs as she picked up more speed, catching up to the elusive Jaguar in front of her. Konoko grinned inwardly. This might be a mission, but damn if it wasn't fun. Konoko shifted again, pulling up right behind the speeding car. She pulled out her zat, and aimed at the back left tire. Suddenly, ouster saw her in the mirror and took off, putting all the speed of his sports car to good use. The car sped away, it's engine roaring loudly. Konoko swore, then shifted to fifth and sped after him, dodging left and right through the sparse traffic. The Jaguar was a fast car, but Konoko was driving a fast bike to start with, made even faster by Carter's tinkering and "modifications."  
  
As Konoko gained ground on the Jaguar, the passenger side window opened, and an arm with a micro-uzi stuck out. "Ah hell." Konoko muttered as she braced herself. The Uzi fired, announcing itself with a sharp crack and a burst of fire. Konoko swerved dangerously, almost flipping the bike forward as she tried to avoid the gunfire. Bullets hit the ground all around here, and one of them caught Konoko in her bulletproof helmet. The bullet didn't penetrate, but it made Konoko woozy, and she almost ran off the road before getting her wits together. As the man brought the Uzi in to reload, she brought her bike over to the left side of the car, so that the gunner would have to shoot over the driver. The driver then swerved tightly, trying to knock Konoko off her bike, Konoko pulled back carefully, but the Jaguar kept pushing her over until she was in the oncoming lane. Konoko dove right in between two cars, missing each mirror by mere inches. She dodged again, but the Jaguar had used this time to pull away. Konoko looked around. Coming up was a bend in the road, where the road turned about 100 degrees to the left. Konoko turned and fired three times at the guardrail. A piece of it vanished, and Konoko jumped her bike off the road. She backed off on the speed a bit, looking for an entrance back to the road on the other side. Then she saw it, A little ways down the road there was a restaurant with a low roof. Konoko floored the bike again, picking up as much speed as she could. She pulled the front wheel up and hit a parked car dead on. The windshield gave her just enough height to hit the very bottom lip of the restaurant roof. She leaned forward and gave the bike full gas, getting as much speed as possible before she hit the apex of the roof. She flew off, getting thirty feet of altitude before she started to descend. She landed hard right in front of the Jaguar. Konoko felt the bike buckle under the landing, and she knew that the suspension was totally shot. As she started to lose control, she fired with the zat, hitting the front of the car three times. The hood, the grill, and apparently the engine, vanished, and Ouster lost control of the car. Konoko hit the ground and slid, sending up a shower of sparks. A mixture of knowing how to fall and Konoko's Kevlar laced suit protected her from injury, and as soon as the bike stopped Konoko looked back at the Jaguar. The now considerably lighter car was swerving from side to side. Finally, it turned to far, and with no weight in the front, it flipped on it side and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop on the now considerably lower roof.  
  
Konoko ran over to the car, pulling Ouster out. He was bleeding from a bad gash on his arm, and his black hair was stained with blood from a gash on his head. Konoko bent over and looked at Ouster's gunner. He was dead, his head smashed from the impact with the ground. Konoko pulled out her radio. "Jack, this is Konoko. I got him, but he's hurt. I could use a pick up."  
  
"Copy that." Jack replied. In just a few seconds Konoko heard the thwapping sound of a helicopter and looked up to see Jack in a Black Hawk, descending for a landing beside the road. As soon as the chopper landed, a couple of marines jumped out of the back. One of them ran up to Konoko. "You get him out of here, ma'am." He shouted over the sound of the rotors, "We'll take car of the mess."  
  
Konoko nodded her thanks and pulled the unconscious Carl Ouster into the helicopter.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up guys, I have been pretty busy with school and with lacrosse. Anyway, please give me some feedback; I've never tried anything like a car chase before. Thanks again to Johan and Katie B, my best fans. Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: ousting Ouster

Chapter 5  
  
Ouster sat in the interrogation room comfortably, inwardly grinning that he had not given up any information to his captors. It had been almost six hours straight now, and they were getting frustrated. Jack stared intently at Ouster, trying to intimidate him with his gaze. "Alright Carl, let's get one thing straight, I'm on the verge of breaking regulations. You start talking or I'll..."  
  
At that moment the door flew open, and a bolt of energy from a zat hit Jack. He slumped to the floor in a heap. Ouster stared at the door. A purple haired head poked in. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Konoko urged.  
  
"But I don't understand," Ouster replied, confused, "aren't you working for them?"  
  
Konoko sighed exasperatedly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm defecting. I want to work for the Syndicate. Come on, we have to get off world now!"  
  
Ouster needed no more motivation. He jumped up from his chair and ran to the door, where Konoko was waiting on the other side. "Follow me," she ordered, "the gate room is this way."  
  
The two of them ran down the halls of the SGC, arriving at the gate control room. Konoko and Ouster ran up the stairs, and Konoko zatted everyone in the room quickly. Ouster looked at her suspiciously. "Aren't you going to kill them?"  
  
"Don't have time." Konoko replied. "We have to get out of here, and we have to do it now. I'm taking us to an uninhabited world. We can jump wherever you want from there." Konoko punched in the coordinates and then moved towards the gate room with Ouster in trail. Konoko and Ouster ran up the iris and through the gate before anyone could stop them.  
  
On the other side, Ouster and Konoko emerged on a sandy deserted plain. Konoko turned to Ouster. "I've realized the error of my ways. Please forgive me; I want to serve the Syndicate. I pledge my life to the Syndicate and their cause." She bent down on one knee and handed him her zat.  
  
Ouster eyed her suspiciously. Hmm, he thought, maybe she is serious. I guess her brainwashing at least partially took. Ouster looked at her eyes, and then finally made his decision. "Very well, Konoko. I accept your allegiance. Now, we must move quickly, the SGC will quickly send forces."  
  
"But where can we go?" Konoko asked, "Anubis will not doubt be tipped off should he see me or you. Where can we be safe."  
  
Ouster smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I will take you to the Syndicate's main facility. It is underground, and Anubis doesn't know it even exists." Ouster walked over to the DHD and punched in the seven coordinates.  
  
Before Ouster could activate the gate, he heard Konoko behind him. "Thanks, sucker." Then Ouster felt a hard blow connect with the back of his head and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So Konoko, do you have any kind of a plan?" Hammond asked. All the SG leaders, Konoko, and General Hammond were sitting around the briefing table.  
  
Konoko nodded. "Yes sir, we have to lure Anubis' forces to P4Y-947. My suggestion is to find a mother ship, then using the Prometheus, lure it to the planet. All we have to do is force the mother ship to land, shouldn't be too hard since the Prometheus has Asguard weapons. Once they land, they will no doubt detect the facility, and the Syndicate will be screwed no matter what."  
  
"Why do I sense a catch?" Jack asked, as others murmured their agreement.  
  
"Uh, well we would actually have to piss off a mother ship quite a bit, without doing much damage for it to chase us, so we would have to fly X-302s into battle as well." Konoko answered. "This could result in casualties, but it would destroy, or at least completely cripple the Syndicate, and it would also probably do some damage to Anubis."  
  
"Gentlemen this is a high risk mission." Hammond stated. "I'm not going to order any of you to proceed, so any one who is willing please raise your..."  
  
Every hand in the room went up.  
  
Hammond nodded. "Alright then. Konoko, Colonel O'Neill, I'm placing the two of you in control of this operation. you have the entire resources of this facility, the X-303, and as many X-302s as necessary at your disposal. Gentlemen know that this is essentially our last chance to stop the Syndicate cold; they will be too powerful should this not work. I have faith in all of you to get the job done."  
  
Jack and Konoko were the last to leave the room. "Nice work with Ouster," Jack muttered bitterly.  
  
Konoko looked at him apologetically. "Sir, I'm sorry I had to zat you. You know I had to make it convincing."  
  
"Yeah, but why couldn't you have zatted Jonas or something?"  
  
Konoko snorted. "Sir, Ouster would have known something was wrong if Jonas was doing the interrogation. What would he have done, subjected him to hours and hours of the weather channel?"  
  
"Good point." Jack replied. "Come on, we've got to get to Nevada."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it's a bit short but the next one will be an awesome battle scene, I promise. Thanks again to Johan and Katie B. These two have been so supportive of my writing. They even went back and reviewed my old stories. I really appreciate that, guys. Anyway, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6: hell in a hand basket

Chapter 6  
  
Konoko ran her hand along the sleek lines of the X-302. It was cold, hard, and totally beautiful. A work of deadly art, but even still it scared her. Jack walked over to her in the launch bay and handed her a sandwich. "Here, take this. It's gonna be a while before we get another chance to grab a bite. Are you ready?"  
  
Konoko looked at Jack nervously. "I gotta be honest, Jack. I'm scared shitless. This is the first time in a long time where I haven't had any kind of advantage. The last time was when..."  
  
"Yeah I know when you fought Muro." Jack sighed. "Look, Konoko, you're just going to have to trust me here. I'm a good pilot; all you have to do is shoot straight. We'll be fine."  
  
Konoko looked at Jack and gave him a weak attempt at a smile. "Okay, Jack. I trust you."  
  
Just then a warning klaxon went off and a voice came over the intercom. "Warning, we are in range of the mother ship. All fighters scramble, repeat, scramble."  
  
"Well," Jack said enthusiastically, "that's our cue. Let's kick some Goa'uld ass."  
  
Jack and Konoko jumped up and climbed into the fighter, then strapped in and went through a quick startup checklist. Then they taxied onto the launch rail and were blasted into space.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit! We've got another on our tail!" Konoko shouted. "We've gotta break off!"  
  
"Like hell! Take the damn shot!" Jack shouted back.  
  
Konoko tried to ignore the energy blasts that were screaming by her ship from behind and she took careful aim with the swiveling cannons. When she finally managed to get the crosshairs over the elusive death glider, she squeezed and held the trigger. A stream of explosive projectiles flew with merciless accuracy towards the doomed glider. They impacted all along the back and left wing, tearing the craft apart. Jack then cut the engines and used thrusters to spin the fighter 180 degrees, so they were flying backwards. Konoko got the hint and sprayed bullets at the fighter behind them. The bullets mostly missed, except for a couple that hit the windscreen, smashing it open and dooming the pilot to a horrible death.  
  
"Nice shooting Konoko." Jack commented.  
  
"Thanks, nice flying too. Too bad all our pilots can't fly like that." Konoko replied, "We better get in close to that mother ship now."  
  
"Roger." Jack replied hauling the fighter to the left and sending it towards the mother ship. The battle was going well, they had only lost a couple of X-302s, and they had all but eliminated the Goa'uld fighter screen. The mother ship was damaged, and most of its' weapons were destroyed.  
  
Suddenly a voice crackled over the radio. "All fighters, this is Jonas. Two mother ships have been detected on an intercept course. Time to get started. Everyone set their hyperdrive coordinates." The beauty of this plan was that since X-302s were equipped with their own hyperdrives, they weren't dependant on the Prometheus to get away. All of the X-302s set their coordinates and one by one the fighters disappeared into hyperspace. Jack was the last to go, first making sure that the Prometheus got into hyperspace safely. "Here we go." he said, and then pressed the hyperdrive button.  
  
A wave or purple enveloped the fighter, and then Konoko was thrown back in her seat by the acceleration. They shot into hyperspace and then all Konoko could see was a long purple tunnel. "That was cool." she said, laughing.  
  
After just a few minutes, they emerged into regular space once again, and met up with the rest of the ships. Jonas' voice came on the radio again. "Hi guys, I hate to break this to you but we seem to have a problem. The hyperdrive in the Prometheus has shorted out, we're stuck here."  
  
"Ah crap," Jack said angrily, "for how long?"  
  
"Indefinitely."  
  
"Shit!" Jack swore. Okay listen up guys; the Prometheus is stuck here indefinitely, which means that we need to defend her from two mother ships. All of you guys get ready, this is going to be one hell of a fight."  
  
Seconds after Jack finished, the two mother ships appeared out of hyperspace, both of them launching swarms of death gliders which filled the space ahead. "I count 50 contacts," Konoko said tensely, "this doesn't look good."  
  
Jack and the other 14 X-302's formed up in a vee formation, and turned to meet the oncoming waves. "Okay kids listen up. Use all of your missiles now, make sure only one per target, and try not to miss too much." With that, Konoko started targeting and firing, blasting off all four of her remaining missiles in seconds. The other fighters followed suit, and sent a swarm of death towards the incoming gliders. The gliders, not accustomed to fighting with anything other than energy weapons, simply flew straight ahead, totally oblivious of the threat that the missiles posed, until they hit, that is. Ten death gliders flying near the front were blown apart in a matter of seconds, sending shrapnel in all directions. Suddenly the death gliders realized what was happening, and the squadron broke apart, jaffa pilots fleeing the deadly devices chasing them. The missiles were fast, but lacked a good range, and only a few more gliders met their fate before the missiles ran out of fuel and exploded. "Go now!" Jack shouted, "While they're still trying to figure out what's going on! GOGOGO!"  
  
The X-302s broke formation and dove into the fray, trying to hit as many death gliders as possible while they were still confused. Konoko targeted glider after glider, shooting a stream of bullets and then retargeting, not even bothering to check if she had hit. The plan seemed to be working though, the X-302s had yet to lose a man, but there were still close to 30 death gliders to just 15 X-302s. Jack ducked and dove through other battles, keeping his nimble machine an elusive target. Konoko kept firing, not even caring if she got a solid lock anymore. she watched as she clipped other death glider, sending it spiraling through space until it slammed into another glider, creating huge short lived fireball. Konoko grinned, "We're beating the crap out of them Jack. Haha! Look they're retreating!" She was right, the remaining death gliders were pulling back, turning around and heading back towards the mother ships.  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, they're not! They're going after the Prometheus! Everyone, follow those glider, NOW!"  
  
The X-302s turned and followed the gliders, shooting at them from behind and doing some, but only a little damage. Konoko stopped and looked ahead to the Prometheus. It was outgunned as it was, and the fighters would not help. The Prometheus had already taken damage in several areas, shown by black marks and even very small breaches in the hull. It was firing furiously, but had to concentrate on one ship at a time to do any real damage. "Everything's going to hell in a hand basket." Jack commented.  
  
Konoko just nodded. Yes it was. Jonas' voice crackled on the radio. "All fighters, this is the Prometheus, we've taken serious damage, not going to last. We are going to land on the planet. We suggest you all try to do the same." Then the Prometheus turned and fired its sub-light engines, moving quickly towards the green globe they were floating over.  
  
"Well, this is great. This is just freakin' perfect!" Jack aid angrily. "Okay kids, you heard him. Form up and head to the planet, and try to watch your back." Jack turned and dove the fighter towards the planet below. It was a very green planet, with water everywhere, but no large oceans to speak of. Hammond had told them before they left that the Tok'ra said it looked a lot like the Rockies, big mountains and big forests. The image changed colour and then was obscured completely as a wall of fire enveloped the fighter, shaking it around like a bug in a storm. Finally, they broke through the bubble, screaming over the landscape at blistering speed, following a few kilometers behind the Prometheus.  
  
After several minutes, the Prometheus found a clearing and lowered its landing struts. It slowed down and dropped into the clearing, touching down gently. As Jack was about to do the same, Konoko shouted. "Don't land! We have some friends, I count 20 death gliders."  
  
Jack sighed and stopped in midair just a couple of meters above the Prometheus, "All fighters, follow my lead. Get inside the Prometheus' shield bubble, then give 'em hell!"  
  
Konoko started firing, and Jack turned the ship to match when the gliders flew by, acting like a rotating turret. After a couple of passes, 15 of the glider had been either destroyed or too shredded to keep fighting, and the remaining gliders pulled away.  
  
"Man, that was good timing." Konoko said, relieved, "my instruments say I have 6 bullets left."  
  
Jack lifted the fighter up a little, then hovered over beside the Prometheus and set down. He shut down the fighter and then he and Konoko hopped out and ran over to meet Jonas, who was standing by the entrance to the Prometheus. "Jonas, what's the word?" Jack called.  
  
Jonas grimaced. "The techs say we'll be stuck here for at least 12 hours, probably more like 24."  
  
"How far are we from the base?" Konoko asked.  
  
"From the information we got, probably about 50 miles. Why?"  
  
Konoko smiled. "Because we're going to destroy it."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So sorry I haven't posted in so long, school has been killer, and I have had a lot on my plate. Anyway, thanks as always to my biggest fans, Johan and vmfan4life (previously Katie B.) How is Konoko going to destroy the base? Find out soon! Please R&R! 


End file.
